1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking control apparatus and a parking control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, traffic congestion and insufficient parking spaces have become serious social problems according to an increase of vehicles.
In particular, due to insufficient parking spaces, parking spaces are narrowed and thus, many drivers suffer from difficulty in parking. In connection with this, parking assistance systems that assist parking of a vehicle are actively developed.
Such a parking assistance system refers to a system configured to search a parking space and set a suitable parking route to perform a parking control when a driver wishes to park a vehicle, thereby assisting in the driver's parking.
However, such a parking assistance system has a problem in that the parking assistance system may not search a parking space correctly depending on a moving situation since the parking assistance system searches a parking space while the vehicle is moving.
The problem encountered due to such a parking space search is that when the parking control is performed using such a parking assistance system, collision of the vehicle, an incomplete parking situation, or the like may be caused, lowering confidence in the parking assistance system and causing an accident.
Accordingly, demands on improvement of confidence in a parking assistance system and a correct parking space search and parking route setting for execution of correct parking are increased.